FwPCSS40
You're noisy! Kintresky and Birthday is the 40th episode of the season Futari wa Precure Splash Star. Synopsis Saki was in Mai's house seeing the drawings Mai did when she was young, then Kazuya came and then Saki got shy as her cheeks started to get red, then Kazuya started to see the pictures and then told Mai to show another nice picture which was in her room, and then Mai went to search for it. Kazuya then came near Saki and told about the birthday suprise which was going to be the next sunday and told Saki to keep it a secret till the day came, then Mai came as she saw them talking about something but than they explained a different thing about her pictures, and everyone started laughing. Meanwhile in Dark Fall, Kintolesky was getting advised not to fail again or he would die as he promised that he would defeat the Cures than he was having trouble about it. While walking Kintolesky was talking with Goyan about training problems as he did his training with legs then Goyan thought in his mind how was he going to look like Kintolesky. After Kintolesky went away. In school, Saki was inviting people in her party without Mai in it because the plan would be ruined if she heard it. Then all of them accepted to do their best in it. It was sunset and Mai with Saki were walking, Saki wasn't feeling good but Mai cheered her up and then they went away. It was night and Saki was trying to draw but it didn't look, then from the shout that Saki did her sister woke up and went in her room and was talking to her and then she told Saki how to draw better by just looking at someone really close and then Saki was going to do it. While going to school, Mai wasn't feeling good because Saki had a wierd look at Mai which was annoying for Mai and made her like something was in her face. That also happened in class, which was making Mai look uncomfortable. Again it happened, as Mai was walking with her friends and she saw Saki again with her weird look in the bathroom. Then Saki was good with it, but Mai wasn't. In the tree site, Saki was with her Mascots and was drawing, as then Kintolesky showed up wearing grey clothes. And was seeing the picture she did about Mai but then Kintolesky wasn't feeling good, and then he shouted that it was completely wrong. Saki then said to him what was wrong about it and then Kintolesky said about muscles and then she was saying she didn't have time and then Kintolesky said to her she has to train her muscles more for the battle which was going to happen tomorrow after that he dissapear leaving Saki curious. It was night and Saki's sister showed up as then she showed a letter and saw that it was saying that she had to do a battle in seashore at 10am, and then it said that if she figure out about muscles she would end up with a great picture, and then in the end of it it said it was from.....Kintolesky! Which had an amazing drawing of him which made Saki jealous. Saki then hurried to tell this news to Mai but then she saw Mai running into her with the same letter and that he was going to attack the city if they didn't showed up. They went in there and saw that Kintolesky was on fire and he told them if they defeated him he woud give up a miracle drop. And he also said it would have been the last match with them. Then, Mai and Saki transformed! As they were attacking, Kintolesky was fast and then he went....and transformed bigger and bigger leaving Cure Bright & Cure Windy with their eyes open. As then Kintolesky was about to melt the city, the Cure's Mascots made Bright & Windy powerful to fight Kintolesky they tried their best about it and with all that power Kintolesky turned into his real form, and was about to dissapear, he gave the Cures the miracle drop and then they went to celebrate Mai's birthday and Mai got happy as she recieved the presents. Then Saki gave her's but Saki wasn't happy about it, Mai then was about to cry and loved the drawing she did and everyone was really happy. Major Events *Kintoleski is finally defeated. *It was Mai's birthday! Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Kintoleski Secondary Characters *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kazuya Gallery FwPCSS40.Collage.Saki.Look.png|A collage of Saki's weird look Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Episodes